mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Roundup/Gallery
Training for the rodeo Determined Applejack S2E14.png|Not a happy face but yet happy... Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png|Talk about suspense! Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a graceful landing! Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png|Applejack's ribbons - even then she got 2nd place sometimes! Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png|Insert Matrix shot here Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png|jumping the mud hole Applejack close jump S2E14.PNG|Epic close-call. Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The hat changes wearers. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png|YAY! I get to wear the hat. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|It looks good on her. Rope Appears Under Finishline S2E14.png|Rope appears under the finish line Applejack looking slick S2E14.png Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png Aj_talking_to_applebloom_SE2Ep14.png Applejack blushing S2E14.png|Aw, shucks! Meeting Derpy Hooves Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png what is that.png rainbow dash's poor tail.png RainbowDashThunderboltS2E14.PNG|Huh? Now, careful Derpy! Rainbow_Dash_burnt_tail_S2E14.png|Wait...Derpy?! Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|'IT'S DERPY!!!' DerpyJumpingS2E14.PNG Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow talks to Derpy Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png|'And she speaks!' derpy hooves and lightning.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|A shocking revelation! oopises derpy.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png|I just don't know what went wrong Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png|Yeah, it's a mystery Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|D-Derpy t-talked :D Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, you're NOT Superman... Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|Told you... Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy_Looking_down.png|She looks so cute from this angle! RD and derpy.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png very annoyed RD.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|Just sit there and do nothing! Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|Even sitting doesn't seem to work too well for Derpy... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yay Applejack! Woohoo! Prior to leaving Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! Ponyville_Crowd_Cheer2_S2E14.png|Applejack! Applejack! (notice Lyra Heartstrings and BonBon together!) Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png Mayor and Aj.JPG Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|Written Script and Golden Harvest with Dinky Doo? Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Applejack big smile S2E14.png Train_Station_S2E14.png Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png Animation error S2E14.png|Oops, an animation error! Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|Is that Written Script and Golden Harvest again? Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Pinkie... at least take off the wrappers first... Applejack about to leave for Canterlot S2E14.png Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png|All aboard! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo again? On the train to Canterlot? Awfully suspicious... Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." (as a side note... why is BonBon here during this?) Surprise party Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow chooses a more...reliable assistant. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|well that is the point... Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png|"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me..." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png|One of Pinkie's lip-limbering faces. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png|She's getting in the zone. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|Pinkie needs more fiber in her diet. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png|Time to hide in the... chicken roost? Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Hiding from Applejack to give her a surprise. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' mail pony.JPG Disappoint_S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappoint... Twilight_mail_S02E14.png|Thanks... scram!_S02E14.png|Now SCRAM!! Mailpony rejected S2E14.png|Poor mailpony, getting the door slammed on him... Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png|Leave it to Pinkie to know cake makes all better. Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple_family_shocked.png|Bad news for the Apple family. Fluttershy_Rainbow_worried_S02E14.png Twilight_finish_reading_S02E14.png Twilight_finish_reading2_S02E14.png Rarity_AppleBumpkin_shocked_S02E14.png|Rarity and Apple Bumpkin shocked... Family_shocked_S02E14.png|(from the right) Peachy Sweet, Apple Cobbler, and Apple Fritter's shocked too... desperate_Apple_Bloom.png|Please, don't leave your little sis! Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she...?" Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14-W14.png Rarity just dreadful S2E14-W14.png|Of all the things that could happen, this is The! Worst! Possible! Thing! Rarity make her not S2E14-W14.png|There's people... Rarity not return S2E14-W14.png|''...Watching us?!'' Apple_family1_S02E14.png Apple_family2_S02E14.png Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png|Twilight and the gang set off. Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Even Big Mac can't stand to see his sister gone. Searching for Applejack Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The Equestria Rodeo competiton stadium in Canterlot; the tower in the background bears a strong resemblance to Twilight's library from the first episode. Rarity have you seen AJ S2E14-W14.png|''Have you seen this mare?'' Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png|AJ in her signature pose—perfect for a search. MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Following_Clown.PNG|Pinkie, (seemingly) clowning around as usual. MLP-S2E14-Clown_Nope.PNG MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Ball_Deflation.PNG|Deflated. Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png|Golden Harvest also likes to clean aisles on vacations. Cherry Berry too. MLP-S2E14-Dash_Barrel_Colt.PNG|Caramel hasn't seen her either. MLP-S2E14-Fluttershy_Rejected.PNG|This pony just earned the ire of 99% of the audience. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Corral_Cleanup.PNG|Even the Doctor's busy cleaning up the corral. Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Disapponytment. MLP-S2E14-Recognition.PNG|Oh...! Happy cowpony S02E14.png|She has seen this cowpony before. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png|Delighted friends! MLP-S2E14-She_Went_Thataway.PNG|She went thataway! MLP-S2E14-Buttes.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|She went WHERE!? Dodge Junction MLP-S2E14-Train_Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Shoulda_Gone_Before_We_Left.PNG|Don't worry, Pinkie, we've all been there. MLP-S2E14-Dodge_Junction_Station.PNG|Next stop: Dodge Junction. MLP-S2E14-Fan_Out.PNG MLP-S2E14-Oh_Pickles.PNG|Priorities! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Potty_Dance.PNG|Even ponies do the potty dance. MLP-S2E14-Applejack_Outhouse.PNG|''Some'' ponies... MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Blur_2.PNG|I can't wait another second! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Delayed_Reaction.PNG|...Wait a second! Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Point.PNG Dodge junction.png MLP-S2E14-AJ_Spotted.PNG|'!' Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thank heavens." MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Proud.PNG|I found her! I found her! I— MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_Oh_Yeah.PNG|—* MLP-S2E14-Pinkie_BRBlur.PNG|Berightback''ZOOM'' Rarity yes y here S2E14-W14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|Pinkie now asking random questions. Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity you are S2E14-W14.png|"And you are?" Rarity she said boss S2E14-W14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack_and_Jubilee_S2EP14.jpg|Why it's simply smashing darling! Applejack_and_Jubilee2_S2EP14.jpg AJ_Cherries_Jubilee_S2E14.png Applejack_sweaty_S02E14.png|"What if at the end of the episode, people forget me and start talkin' about derpy?!" Applejack_RainbowDash_confront_S02E14.png Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Each of the Main Six, besides Applejack, have different thoughts on her leaving. RainbowDash_PinkiePie_S02E14.png The cherry factory Mouse eating cherry S2E14.png|How in Equestria did he get away with that? 2x14 ApplejacksNewJob.png|A new job. 2x14 NewHelpers.png|Ah, the extra help's arrived! 2x14 ShockedAJ.png|They're the new help!? 2x14 CherrySorters.png|We're the cherry sorters! 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Lining up to work. Cherries Jubilee.png 2x14 FirstDayOfWork.png|Have fun on your first day! Ready to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|"Have fun!" Rarity well uhh S2E14-W14.png|"Well, uh..." Rarity you made S2E14-W14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14-W14.png|"...working on a cherry orchard sound so...delightful." Rarity so delightful S2E14-W14.png|Happy face. Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Suspicious Applejack is suspicious. Rarity oops near miss S2E14-W14.png Rarity sorting cherries S2E14-W14.png|Sorting cherries. Rarity near miss S2E14-W14.png|Twilight so much for helping. Sneaky Twilight Sparkle S2E14.png Twilight so AJ...S2E14-W14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight not talking S2E14-W14.png Twilight sly face S2E14-W14.png|Sly face. Twilight_approach_S02E14.png|Twilight's sexy approach to Applejack. Rainbow Dash what about S2E14-W14.png|Smiling. Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Not amused with Rainbow Dash. RainbowDash_disappoint_S02E14.png|Oh boo... Main 4 S2E14.png Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Just like that "I Love Lucy" episode. sorting cherries.jpg Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png RD with weird hat.PNG|It was only one time! Applejack running S2E14.png|Speed it up! Fluttershy worried S2E14.png Pinkie worried S2E14.png Cherries on Fluttershy's hat S2E14.png|Putting cherries on Fluttershy's hat might help-- Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png|--but she doesn't seem to like it (no surprise). Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png|Awkward smile Rarity. Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Omg pinkie pie.jpg|Whooohohohoa Pinkie Pie, you eat all those cherries you're gonna get a wicked bad tummy ache. Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Solving a problem, Pinkie Pie style! Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|Applejack seems to receive a lot of insults from her own friends. Applejack_maxspeed_S02E14.png|Applejack in Maximum Speed!! Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|STOP! Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png|Oh, this isn't good. Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png|*Gasp!* Fluttershy is scared S02E14.png Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png Cherry factory mess S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14-W14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14-W14.png|"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14-W14.png|I know what you're thinking Rarity. Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png|Definitely the 'big guns'. Using the 'big guns' By the cherry farm's orchards.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie helps out, too! Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png|"Have you ever had a cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png|"One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'!" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png|Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel! Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Pickle barrel! (Pinkie seems to say 'pickle' quite a bit in this episode) Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png|"Make it stop!" 2x14 PinkieGun.png|Talk! I've got an annoyance gun and I'm not afraid to use it! 2x14 TightLipped.png|I ain't sayin' nothin'! Pinkie_used_as_weapon.png|Annoyance gun fire! (endless jabbering) Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|(more endless jabbering) 2x14 PleaseStopTalking.png|Alright alright! Just stop! Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png|"Alright, alright!" Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png|''Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye...'' Cherry Hill Ranch at sunrise S2E14.png|"She'll do a bunk"? Sure, and a sentient human will replace Derpy with a normal-eyed changeling. Applejack's empty bedroom at the cherry farm S2E14.png|You're kidding. You're kidding, right? Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|One cupcake directly into her eye! Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|That's the look that says 'Somepony's gonna die now!' Pinkie Pie Furious 3 S2E14.png|run for you lives she is gonna blow it! Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise! Do not break a pinkie promise.png|aPPLE JACK i wournd you The chase and the truth Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png|AJ trying to flee Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|You Pinkie Promised! (that part really startled me!) Applejack making her escape S2E14.png Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png Engineer cart stallions S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png|LOOK OUT BUNNY Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png|Bunny roadblock. Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png|Sometimes it is possible to be too kind. 2x14 DesertRun.png|Catching up 2x14 PullOver.png|"Pull over!" 2x14 KnockItOff.png|I said pull over! 2x14 CoachSlam.png|Wham! 2x14 PayTriple.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling the cart S2E14.png 2x14 NotGettingAway.png|Won't get away that easy 2x14 GetCloser.png|Like a good old-fashioned car chase 2x14 PinkieCoachJump.png|Pinkie Pie the action pony! Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Applejack, you broke your Pinkie Promise! Apologize!" Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png|Applejack's pouty face makes a return. Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png|So that's how reins work on hooves. Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png|"Rarity, catch me!" Rarity what S2E14.png|"What? Pinkie-" Pinkie Pie screaming without opening her mouth.png|Before she hits Rarity, Pinkie sounds like she's screaming, even though her mouth is closed. Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie looks unusually happy there Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|"No time! They knew what they were getting into!" Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png|I blame you for this... Speeding train approaching S2E14.png|Watch out for that train! Confident Applejack S2E14.png|Run a speeding train? Aw yeah. Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png|Come on, we can make it... Speeding train S2E14.png|Have you spit yer bit, Applejack!? Engineer ponies plead for mercy S2E14.png|Is she... Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Serious. Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|They made it! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png Lady you're trouble engineer ponies S2E14.png|''"Lady, you're trouble!"'' And so they left without being paid. Flying cart S2E14.png|Oops, forgot that the two pegasus ponies pulling the cart can fly. 2x14 RainbowTackle.png|Rainbow Tackle! Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Maybe she regrets catching Applejack? 2x14 Applejack'sSecretShame.png|My secret shame... Aj sad around ribbons.png|Applejack with only 4th, 3rd and 2nd ribbons. Glum Applejack S02E14.png|That's a very... human-like face there. Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png|"And we're your friends!" Fluttershy_being_soppy_S2E14.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_nuzzling_Applejack_S2E14.png RD cries.jpg|Rainbow are you crying? Returning home Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Welcome back! Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|woah ther lover boy Big Macintosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean, Pony Pile! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|I think you forgot something, girls... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Rarity puffed S02E14.png|up down up down u.....p do......wn STOP IT PINKY Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14-W14.png|When I get back... Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png|...you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png|Chimicherry? Cherrychanga? Category:Season 2 episode galleries